


Baignade Matinale

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Dragon Laxus, Lemon, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le soldat Fried se fait blesser dans un champ de bataille, et laissait pour mort il rencontre une étrange créature. Quelques semaines plus tard, le dragon qui la sauvait s'inquiète de la bonne guérison de sa blessure.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baignade Matinale

**Author's Note:**

> Viré visiblement du Discord pour qui j'avais écrit cette OS. Je reprend alors pleinement mon travail puisqu'on m'a viré sans un mots, un possible avertissement si jamais j'avait fait quelque chose de mal (chose que je n'ai même pas fait) et sans bien sure m'en parlait et me permettre de m'expliquer. Comme ma soeur me l'a dit, se genre de comporte ne mérite pas l’investissement que j'avais mit pour la commune. J'espère que vous comprendrez ainsi pourquoi cette histoire et les autres n'ont plus de lien avec se discord que je ne veux même pas cité !

L'air frais du matin caressait sa peau, l'eau claire du lac lui renvoyant le reflet de son corps dévêtu. A l'abri de tout regard humain, Fried se baignait dans l'eau froide mais agréable de la source d'eau la plus claire qu'il est vu. Ses habits étaient soigneusement posait sur les rochers sur la rive, son épée reposant contre sa chemise et son pantalon. Ses bottes étaient posées plus loin, contre le mur de la grotte qui sortait de terre loin des villes humaines.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel mais le jeune homme avait toujours était matinal et le spectacle que lui donnait les premiers rayons de soleil brillant dans la rosée matinal avait toujours était une raison plus que suffisante pour se lever. De plus l'air frais du matin ne pouvait qu'être bon pour lui et sa jambe qui se soignait lentement aux rythmes des jours qu'il passait loin des champs de bataille.

Lavant ses longs cheveux verts, l'eau balayait d'une caresse la fatigue de la courte nuit de sommeille et la sueur qu'elle avait provoquée. Fried trempait avec soin le tissu avec quoi il se lavait quand un bruit attira son attention près de la grotte dans laquelle il avait élu domicile depuis plusieurs jours.

Recouvert d'écailles jaunes et de tatouages, le corps immenses et musclé par les siècles de chasse, l'humanoïde blond jetait un regard contrarié à l'humain qui avait fuit leur lit pour un bain. Deux grandes ailes de dragons sortaient de son dos, reposant mollement contre ses épaules alors qu'une longue queue de reptile remuait dans le bas de son dos. Les yeux orages ne quittaient pas un instant le corps nu qui s'exposé devant lui sans honte ou timidité.

Fried sourit, relâchant ses longs cheveux verts mouillés qui tombait en cascade sur son dos. **"Bonjours Luxus."** Salua l'homme sous le regard du dragon qui se léchait les lèvres après avoir fini son observation.

**"J'aimerais que tu sois aussi peu vêtu plus souvent."** Murmura le dragon, faisait rire Fried.

**"Si tu veux en profité, tu peux toujours me rejoindre"** Dit-il en se tournant vers lui, exposant son corps à la créature qui n'hésita pas et pénétra dans l'eau froide pour le rejoindre.

Ses mains étaient sur ses épaules quelques instants plus tard, caressant la peau mouillée et les muscles que les combats avaient forgés. Sa bouche n'est pas en reste et embrassait celle de Fried avec fougue. Les caresses prenaient de l'ampleur, les deux hommes se retrouvant sur un rocher sur les rives de la petite source d'eau.

**"Tu es toujours si impatient."** Murmure l'homme, ses mains s'égarant dans les cheveux blonds de son amant.

Luxus rit à la remarque, sa bouche s'attardant sur le cou fin et blanc de Fried pour mordiller la peau sensible qui provoqua un gémissement impatient de l'humain. Leur corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre, les cuisses s'écartant pour laisser le dragon qui ouvrit ses ailes un instant pour chevauchait son amant. Le contact fut plus doux, accompagnait par des baisés doux, des mains caressants les cheveux ou la peau de l'autre. Fried ne quittait pas un moment le regard de Luxus, ses yeux verrouillé dans les siens alors que leurs mouvements devenaient plus rapides. Les caresses étaient plus sauvages, les baisés étaient plus sensuelles, les gestes devenaient quelques chose de plus intime.

Fried n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouverait dans cette situation. Jamais il aurait pensé qu'il puisse être laissé pour mort sur un champ de bataille, sa jambe brisait et son cheval mort à ses cotés. Il n'aurait pas pensé être sauvé, mais pourtant un dragon doré s'était présenté à lui et l'avait emporté dans cet havre de paix pour le soigner.

Cela semblait si surréaliste.

Mais maintenant qu'il était les bras puissants de la créature, il ressentait un étrange sentiment à la pensé de devoir quitté le blond. Il était la première personne à le tenir ainsi dans ses bras, à le regardait avec une importance qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Personne ne l'avais traité comme un objet précieux, et ce dragon pourtant le tenait près de lui, ses ailes ouverte dans la puissance du plaisir alors que sa queue s'enroulait entours de sa jambe blessé pour la tenir à l'abri d'un potentiel coup durant l'acte.

Comment quitté un être qui le faisait vivre plus fort à chaque coup, qui dans un baissé sauvage lui faisait voir les étoiles ? Fried gémissait de plaisir, sa main lié à celle de son amant alors que le plaisir les prenaient avec force.

L'homme frêle mis quelques seconde à reprendre ses esprits, sa respiration encore secouait par l'orgasme alors que son amant se laissait tomber près de lui avec un grognement satisfait, ses membres serrant contre lui l'humain aux longs cheveux vert. Ses yeux observaient avec satisfaction le corps de l'humain se remettant plus lentement que le sien avant que le doute n'apparaît dans ses yeux oranges à la vue de la jambe droite de Fried qui le fit reculer légèrement. Fried se redressait aussitôt inquiet, ses yeux croisant le regard remplie de doute de la créature mystique.

**"Que se passe t-il Luxus ?"** Demandant l'humain doucement, sa main caressant sa joue dans un geste intime qui lui était entièrement réservé.

**"Ta jambe est presque entièrement guérie"** Avoua t-il en observant la peau bandait avec la cape déchiré du soldat, cachant une plaie en partie cicatrisé qui avait il y a quelques semaines handicapé le jeune homme.

Fried suivit son regard jusqu'à sa jambe, soupirant avant de se lever pour se blottir contre le torse musclé du dragon qui replia naturellement son aile contre lui. **"Je ne te quitterais jamais, même pour tout l'or du pays Luxus"** Sa voix se faisait plus douce alors qu'il posait un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant. **"Je serais toujours là où tu voudrais que je soit Luxus."**


End file.
